Rivalries Are Good For a Valentine
by Lopithecus
Summary: Kakashi doesn't really care for Valentine's Day as he feels it's over hyped. However, Gai on the other hand loves Valentine's Day. So this year, Kakashi decides to do something nice for him.


**A/N: Here's a KakaGai Valentine's Day one-shot for all you shippers out there. Also, I know in Japanese culture they don't really say Happy Valentine's Day, but I'm going to have them say it anyways just because I want to.**

**Prompt: ****It's Valentine's Day, a day Person A of your OTP despises for being so mushy and sappy, while Person B is a helpless romantic who cherishes the day. Only for Person B's sake, Person A tries to make the day special. How the day goes is all up to you.**

**Summary: Kakashi doesn't really care for Valentine's Day as he feels it's over hyped. However, Gai on the other hand loves Valentine's Day. So this year, Kakashi decides to do something nice for him.**

**Rivalries Are Good For a Valentine**

Kakashi has never really been one for Valentine's Day. He thinks it's over hyped, too mushy and sappy, and overall ridiculous that females need a day to profess their love and vice versa for males on White Day. He just doesn't see the point. If you're going to tell someone you love them, you might as well just get it over with on any day of the year. Although maybe this line of thought is hypocritical for Kakashi since it took him forever to even admit that he is in love with Gai.

Kakashi sits in his apartment and stares at the box of chocolate Sakura gave him before going off on her mission in the wee hours of the morning. It's one of those obligatory gifts in order for you to show your appreciation. He sighs, wondering if he should get Gai a box of chocolate.

Gai, to Kakashi's annoyance, has been talking nonstop about Valentine's Day since January began. He's positive Gai will get him something since he does every year. The gifts will probably be flowers and some chocolate and then a competition to end things off with, the usual stuff that Gai does on this day. This year, however, Kakashi wants to beat the man to it. He's not really sure what made him want to, but after so many years of dating and Gai doing everything for this time of year, he feels like maybe he should take charge this time around.

Kakashi gets up from where he was staring at the chocolate and leaves his apartment. He walks down to the shops and stops at a chocolate stand. He looks at the multiple choices and has a hard time choosing. Should he get the big box with twenty assortments of chocolate or should he get the one with ten? Or maybe even the really small one with just five, that way he won't have to worry about Gai wanting to work it off with him. Although, if he gets the one with ten or twenty, then Gai will for sure share some with Kakashi. But would that be selfish? Groaning in annoyance, Kakashi finally decides to go in between and just get the ten count one.

After paying for the chocolates, he walks over to the Yamanaka flower shop. He feels awkward walking in since he doesn't normally buy flowers. That is more Gai's thing. Ino is up front behind a desk while her father, Inoichi, waters some flowers. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei."

He waves at Ino. "Hello."

"Kakashi, can I help you with anything?" Inoichi asks.

"Yes, I'm looking for a bouquet of flowers," Kakashi answers.

Inoichi smiles. "For Gai I'm guessing, yes?"

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck. "Ah, yes, it is indeed."

Inoichi leads him over to a row of flowers as he says, "Gai is normally the one to buy you flowers. In fact, he was just in here picking up his order."

"He orders them ahead of time?" Kakashi asks.

"You didn't know?" Kakashi shakes his head. "Oh yeah, he normally orders them at the very least a week in advance to make sure we have what he wants in stock."

Kakashi nods, feeling a little bad that Gai puts so much into this day and Kakashi never seemed all that grateful. "I see."

Inoichi smiles and pats his back. "Don't feel too bad, Gai loves you very much and knows you love him a lot too."

Kakashi feels a blush form on his cheeks and he clears his throat. "So, are these ones good?" He asks, changing the subject and pointing at the flowers Inoichi lead them too.

"Yes, they are. You see, Gai normally gets you Tulips, which basically means 'perfect love'. These, however, are Alstroemeria, which means 'friendship and devotion'." He picks a few up and starts walking again. "It's a subtle meaning for a subtle man. I think you should also mix them with these." He points at a new group of flowers. "Irises, which normally stand for 'faith and hope'."

"Okay, I'll take those then," Kakashi says. As they walk back to where Ino is, Kakashi stops and looks at another flower. "Inoichi, what flower is this? Gai gives me these with the Tulips too."

"Ah, those are Gardenias. They mean 'purity and joy in addition to deep, old-fashioned love'. Usually people who buy those for their loved ones have a history with them," Inoichi explains.

Kakashi smiles under his mask. "We certainly do have a history."

They then go to the counter and Ino checks the flowers out. He pays for the flowers and then leaves, saying goodbye to both Yamanakas. Kakashi goes back to his apartment and begins work on making dinner. He's sure Gai has already been around to come see him and not finding him here, he's probably on his way to the memorial stone. That'll buy Kakashi a little extra time. He's not going to make anything too fancy for dinner because he doesn't have a lot of time, but he does do his best to make it romantic and edible.

About an hour later than Kakashi thought it would be, there's a knock on the door. Kakashi puts the last of the food in the refrigerator and goes to answer it. When he opens the door, he's not surprised to see Gai there, holding out a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers consisting of Tulips and Gardenias. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kakashi."

Kakashi keeps the ruse up and takes the gifts. "Thanks." He lets Gai into the apartment.

Gai looks around as he sniffs the air. "Something smells good."

"That's for later. You want to go spar?" Kakashi redirects in order for Gai not to get suspicious.

"You're offering?" Gai looks surprised.

"Well," Kakashi shrugs, "you ask every year… every day actually… so I just beat you to it."

Gai smiles a toothy grin. "Ah, Kakashi, you always amaze me. Come on, let us go and enjoy our youthfulness." Kakashi sighs and follows behind. When they get back to Kakashi's apartment they both decided to take a quick shower together. Once finished, Kakashi leads Gai into the dining room where he deposits him at the kotatsu. He then goes and reheats all the food he prepared and then brings it out. "Kakashi, you made dinner?"

"Yep." Kakashi sits down opposite of Gai. After saying their thanks they dig right in. It's not the best food but Gai chows it down as if he hasn't eaten in days which makes Kakashi really happy. "You like it?"

"Yes I do," Gai says with a mouthful of food. "Thank you."

"Once you're done, I have something else for you," Kakashi casually mentions.

"You do?" Gai swallows and pauses in his eating. "What is it?"

Kakashi shrugs. "You'll see."

This only serves to make Gai speed up his eating and in only a few seconds he's done. "Done," he yells in victory.

Kakashi chuckles and wipes a little bit of sauce from the rice off the side of Gai's mouth with his thumb. "You need to slow down." Kakashi gets up with another chuckle and walks back out into the kitchen. He grabs the flowers and chocolate and holds them behind his back when he goes back out into the dining room. He sits down across from Gai, who is looking anxious to see whatever Kakashi has hiding behind his back. He can already feel the blush forming on his cheeks even though he hasn't even revealed his gifts. Kakashi clears his throat and brings his gifts to the front for Gai to see. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Gai stares at them for a few seconds in stunned silence. Then he says, "You got me Valentine's Day gifts?"

Kakashi's blush gets deeper. "Well, you're always doing it for me, I figured it's about time I did for you."

Gai grabs the flowers, smells them, then grabs the chocolate. "Oh Kakashi." Gai sets the stuff aside and jumps him, tackling him to the ground in a bear hug. Kakashi grunts with the sudden movement and the impact of his back on his hardwood floor. "Thank you so much Kakashi."

Gai buries his face into the crook of Kakashi's neck and Kakashi brings his hand up to card through Gai's hair. "You deserve it since you mean a lot to me."

He feels Gai place a kiss on the side of his neck. "I love you too, Kakashi." Gai sits up slightly in order to look him in the eye. "You're going to help me with the chocolates, right?"

Kakashi smirks. "Only if you help me with mine."

**A/N: There you have it, cute KakaGai fluff.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
